Blush
by UniqaChica
Summary: One day at lunch, Applejack discovers Fluttershy's deepest secret.


(A/N: Just a simle little idea that popped in mah head. Enjoy!)

Summary: One day at lunch, Applejack discovers Fluttershy's deepest secret.

Disclaimer: I own not this amazing cartoon, so please do not sue me.

Blush

A Fluttershy Fanfic

by Jill Diamond

The sky was clear on the warm summer day in Ponyville. Had the breeze blowing through not been nearly as hot as the still air, it would have been an enjoyable day. Three little ponies had been lucky enough to snag a shaded table at the café in the square. The unicorn had worn a large, richly colored sun hat even under the umbrella. And, of course, the earth pony was doubly shaded by her Stetson.

"Thank you girls so much for taking me to lunch," Rarity nearly sang, hovering the pitcher of lemonade as she poured all three a tall glass.

"It was the least we could do," Fluttershy replied quietly.

"Yeah, we figured you were gonna work yerself over if ya didn't get some fresh air." As soon as the pitcher turned away from her glass, Applejack started to gulp down her lemonade thirstily. She had been applebucking all morning and was also looking forward to a bit of R&R.

Rarity chuckled to herself.

"I haven't the faintest idea why I always bite off more than I can chew; I suppose it's just the look that motivates me."

"The look?" Fluttershy looked up from her nibbled appetizer daisies.

"The look," the unicorn restated matter-of-factly. "That glowing look in a mare's eyes when she slips into that _perfect _ensemble!" She soundly kissed the tip of her hoof and posed in a star struck manner.

Applejack and Fluttershy understood. They too had looks they looked forward to, like biting into a slice of perfectly baked apple pie or finding that your broken wing could fly again.

By that time, Horte had brought them their sandwiches. Applejack dug right in while the other two chewed at a more reasonable pace.

"So Rarity," the cowpony began, pushing her bite of sandwich all into one cheek. The purple-maned unicorn levitated a napkin and dabbed at the grass chew dibbled on Applejack's chin. She swallowed before she spoke again. "…Who was that stallion I saw ya'll talkin' to yesterday?"

Through another sip of lemonade, Rarity gave the earth pony a coy glance.

"Oh…nopony in particular…" she mused.

"I dunno," Applejack pried, "seemed like a mighty fine slice o' cobbler to me."

Rarity sat down her sandwich.

"Well, if you _must _know, he just came into the boutique looking for a present for his sister. He didn't know the first thing about high fashion, so I was willing to give him a 'crash course', as it were. Completely professional."

"Whatever you say…" Applejack reluctantly dropped the subject with another bite of her grass and oat salad sandwich.

There was a brief silence before Rarity turned her attention to the other end of the table.

"You know, Fluttershy, darling, if there's any of us that needs a stallion in her life, it's you."

All color drained from the pegasus' face, save for the intense blush in her cheeks.

"I…um…uh…"

"Why, with your grace and figure, you could have your choice of anyone in Ponyville!"

Fluttershy shuffled her forehooves uncomfortably and seemed to be slowly burrowing behind her curtain of pink hair.

"Um…uh…"

"Ah, Rarity? I think yer startin' to 'shine' or whatever it is…" Applejack intervened.

The unicorn quickly set down her lemonade glass and crossed her eyes, pathetically trying to get a view of her muzzle.

"I'm shiny? Truly? Oh, drat, why didn't I bring a mirror? Ah, excuse me, girls." As quickly and ladylike as she could, Rarity rushed inside the café to the little filly's room.

"Thank you, Applejack," Fluttershy whispered, color returning to her face.

"No sweat, but…I have to say, Miss Floofy over there does have a point."

The pegasus' blue-green eyes turned directly to the ground.

"You're gonna have to start lookin' at some point."

Still no reply. Only a listless twitch from her long pink tail. Applejack sighed.

"There's gotta be _somepony _out there yer at least a might interested in."

"Ah…AJ?"

The earth pony turned at the unexpected voice to see Big Macintosh standing at the edge of the street, hitched to the trusty Sweet Apple Acres cart, filled to the brim with fruit.

"What're ya doin' down here, big bro? Thought I left you ta applebuckin'."

"Granny noticed the market stand was slim pickin's, so she sent me out with a refill."

Applejack cracked a crooked smile.

"Heh, well ain't that nice of her."

"Yeah, but she also said to watch out for 'rattlers' or somethin'…"

"What in the hay does that mean?"

"I dunno. I'll see ya back home." He started to pull the cart down further to the marketplace.

"Ya'll be careful, now!" Applejack readjusted her hat with a smile. "Now, what were ya sayin', Flutter-"

Of what was actually visible of Fluttershy's hidden face was red as an overripe strawberry. Her heartbeat was nearly visible to the earth pony through her chest as she tried to control her breathing. Her once limp tail was now contorted around itself and her delicate ears were flattened against her head.

"Fluttershy, sugar? You oka-" As if the wind blew it clean off, Applejack's expression changed from sympathy to shock in a matter of nanoseconds. Her head whipped back around to her brother, then to Fluttershy. Then Big Macintosh. Then Fluttershy.

"No…no way…no!" Applejack was trying not to let her extremely tickled smile become visible and failing miserably. "You've got the hots for my brother!"

The yellow pegasus squeaked in embarrassment and covered her entire face with her mane save for the tip of her nose.

"Promise me that you won't tell anypony…" she begged at the volume of a mouse with laryngitis.

"I promise, sugar cube," Applejack agreed, a dying laughter still in her voice. "Nopony needs to know."

"Pinkie Pie swear," Fluttershy begged.

After a swift eyeroll, the earth pony went through the motions.

"Cross my heart and hope ta fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Fluttershy thanked her friend with another squeak.

"Okay, I think I'm finally matte and gorgeous!" Rarity, with a toss of her mane, reassumed her seat at the table and took another nibble at her meal. "Now, where were we?"

(A/N: Reviews make me feel fuzzy. Hope you enjoyed! BAI!)


End file.
